


Ultimate Submission

by PaperFox19



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Alucard's hypnosis is kind of unique, it works more on those who want to be dominated and ruled over, the more they want it the faster they fall under his control, but he's never seen anyone though that actually gets turned on by his hypnosis. Mind Control Alucard/Trevor
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ultimate Submission

Alucard's hypnosis is kind of unique, it works more on those who want to be dominated and ruled over, the more they want it the faster they fall under his control, but he's never seen anyone though that actually gets turned on by his hypnosis. Mind Control Alucard/Trevor

Chapter 1 Vampire Hypnosis

“Bullshit!” Trevor snapped. Alucard and Trevor Belmont were sharing drinks in a tavern. 

“Keep your voice down we are trying to travel incognito remember?” The boys were out hunting monsters together, while Sypha wanted to get stronger so she thought it best to remain and study the library of the Belmonts and Dracula. She was worried about the two going off on their own, but they promised to be on their best behavior. That didn’t ease their worries but she didn’t have much of a choice, she had to stay. It was the smarter move as the Troves of Dracula and the Horde of the Belmonts needed to be guarded in the long term, she needed to put up some magical protections to guard these treasures from various threats. Plus gain more knowledge to deal with the greater threats. 

The two were traveling and killing the night creatures, some were remnants from Dracula’s Army and others were just random hell beasts that have made there way to Earth through one way or another. Alucard knew that Dracula had two forgemasters to build his armies, and they weren’t among the dead after the battle, so long as they were out roaming around the war would never be truly over. 

Sypha thought if given time she could come up with a tracker spell of some kind, but Trevor was a bit more impatient. So Sypha asked Alucard to go with him and watch his back. The two bickered like crazy, but they were doing good work. 

“Of course I remember and I say you are full of shit. You are telling me that Dracula got people to follow him without using any Hypnosis none at all?” 

“My father could always be persuasive, he had his ways of getting people to do what he wanted, but Hypnosis wasn’t one of them.” 

“So the whole Vampire hypnosis thing is just a myth, what a joke?” he downed his drink. 

“Oh no Vampire Hypnosis is very real, just not something my father employed. I happen to be quite skilled in using it.” 

“You...you can hypnotize people?” Trevor started to bust a gut. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny.” 

“Sorry, just the idea of you hypnotizing people and controlling them pfff you...” he started laughing again. Alucard’s eyebrow twitched. “If you had that kind of power, why didn’t you use it on your old man, get him to stop the madness?”

“As if it would be so simple, my father’s mind was very complex, even in the end. Some minds are harder to manipulate, some are far, far easier.” His father had made him test all of his abilities at one point of time or another, so he knew the limits of his powers.

“So it’s practically useless then. Here I was told Vampires were the masters of hypnosis and in the end hypnosis itself isn’t very powerful to begin with.” Alucard was getting annoyed. “Some minds are harder to manipulate!” he repeated in a patronizing tone. “If that’s the case I got nothing to worry about.”

“Are you so sure Belmont?” Alucard took a sip of his drink. “Your mind might be one of the easier ones to manipulate.” 

“Tch, are you saying I’m not smart enough to avoid getting hypnotized?” he banged his fist on the table in frustration. 

“You said it not me.” he teased. Alucard knew of course intelligence was not a factor of hypnosis. It was a common misconception that someone could be too smart or too stupid to be hypnotized. Some minds were just more complicated, a vampire who’s hypnosis relied on desire as a hook would have trouble hypnotizing someone who had no worldly desires, saints, etc. Desire was just one hook a vampire could use, Anger, Fear, Sorrow, etc... Most vampires had some form of Hypnosis, but didn’t show it off depending on their hook. Hypnosis wasn’t really a trump card it was more like a wild card. If the situation was right it could be a game changer. 

Since it wasn’t a guarantee some Vampires didn’t even bother with it, even learning what their hook is. Things got harder as one Vampire got Hypno happy, his hook was Unhappiness basically he had the power to hypnotize 95% of people, his wide spread use of Hypnosis led to hunters like the Belmonts to seek ways to fight off Hypnosis and Mind Control abilities. 

“Alright then pretty boy, do it.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, try to hypnotize me, go on!” 

“Don’t be so childish. I’m sure you have some hypnosis resistance techniques.” It would be a waste of energy if he did. 

“Not a one!” he said confidently. “My old man tried to teach me but it was complicated and kinda boring.” Alucard sweatdropped. 

“You’re joking?” 

“I always figured I’d kill a vampire before they could even try to hypnotize, or I’d just wear a blindfold.” Alucard facepalmed. 

“It’s a wonder you are still alive.” 

“Come on stop making excuses, chop chop.” 

“You’re drunk.” 

“And you’re stalling, I’m willing to bet vampire hypnosis is some bogus fable made up by vampires.” There was some truth to that, not like vampires would reveal the weaknesses of their abilities or the limitations. 

“You’d lose that bet.” 

“And you’re still stalling, I’m liking my odds. If I win in the next town I get to claim I’m a noble and you are simply my tall butler.” Alucard sighed. “Who’s mute!” 

“Fine, but not here let’s go to my room.” The two often had cover stories for each time they visited a town or caravan, it sometimes wasn’t best to flash their names around. There were supporters of Dracula still out there, religious nuts who still saw the Belmonts as just as vile and evil as the monsters they faced, and well hunters who’d kill Alucard because he was Dracula’s son and a half vampire. Alucard often got to play noble with Trevor as his manservant. 

“Ohh yeah!” he laughed. 

“Just know when you lose I’m gonna make you pay for being so childish.” He wondered if his hook would work on Belmont, he was about to find out. 

“You don’t scare me fang face. Bring. It. On!” He followed Alucard to his room. It was better than sleeping in the carriage. 

The door closed and Trevor sat on Alucard’s bed. “So what do you got, mystic candle, swinging coin, or are you gonna do a little dance for me?” 

“Just shut up and look me in the eyes.” 

“Yes master!” he joked, snorting and chuckling. Alucard rolled his eyes. He touched the Belmont and paralyzed him with some telekinesis. 

“Just be still!” their eyes met, blue eyes peering into gold ones. 

“Alucard...” 

“Shh, just look.” Trevor gulped as Alucard’s pupils began to glow, the light making the gold of his irises sparkle. He was released from the Telekinesis but he couldn’t look away. It was like he was swimming in molten gold. The more he starred the deeper he sank. “Just relax.” Trevor physically relaxed. 

Each time he blinked he found the half vampire’s eyes more beautiful, more enticing. A part of him knew what was happening and wanted to resist, but the majority of him didn’t. He didn’t want to look away, he wanted to keep gazing into his dazzling eyes. “Well, well, well, I wasn’t expecting this.” Alucard caressed Trevor’s cheek, his thumb brushing his lips. “You see Belmont, my Hypnosis is unique, my hook is Submission. My power works best on those who like to be dominated and ruled over.” he chuckled. “Who knew the great Trevor Belmont liked to submit?” 

Trevor shivered but said nothing. Alucard’s words were like silk pouring over his brain washing away all thoughts, having them drip down onto his heart, and send surges of delight going south. “Suck your thumb.” Trevor obeyed sucking on his thumb and Alucard laughed. “You are under my power Belmont, I can make you do anything I want, and you will do it happily for me, won’t you?” Trevor nodded.

“Stand up Belmont.” 

He obeyed not even hesitating, getting up from his bed and causing a certain problem to be known. Alucard had heard the man’s heart beat increasing, but he had no idea the man had gotten hard. Alucard blushed as Trevor’s dick pitched a tent in his pants. “What is this Belmont?” He traced a finger over the bulge. “Answer me...Trevor...” he purred. 

“It’s because of you...” 

“Me? I didn’t order you to get aroused, try again.” he palmed the Belmont’s length.

“It’s because of you!” he moaned. “I like it when you order me around.” Alucard was surprised, legit surprised. No one he controlled in the past had such a reaction. “I want you to control me.” He confessed. 

“I thought you hated me.” 

“I want to hate you, but I can’t. You piss me off sometimes but there is something I like about you, I can’t help it!” 

Alucard paused. “Does Sypha know?” 

“Probably...” the woman had a way of reading people. 

“So when you were acting as my man servant, it gets your little human dick hard.” he squeezed the man’s crotch and Trevor moaned. 

“Yes!” Alucard could believe it, Belmont often masked his scent with booze, so he’d miss a spike of arousal here and there. 

“Well where do we go from here?” 

“I...I don’t know...” he was shaking in anticipation, he was so hard it hurt. Normally he could slip away for a quick wank and get back with Alucard none the wiser. “Is it wrong for me to feel this way?” Alucard shook his head no. 

“You’ve just experienced a taste of my control Trevor. I can take you deeper, let you taste the fruits of the Ultimate Submission.” Trevor moaned and a wet spot growing in his trousers. 

He had a little voice in his head growing louder and louder. ‘Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!’ 

“I’ll let you choose Trevor, if you want to join me down this road, take off your clothes and get in my bed, and you will submit to me I will control you, I’ll make you do things that will haunt your dreams for years.” Trevor drooled a little gulping as he felt like he was gonna burst. “If you don’t if you want to keep your senses, if you don’t wish to be mine, leave...go to your room, jerk off as you normally would and fall asleep and forget this ever happened.” 

This gave that last little part of Trevor a chance to escape, the brunette walked towards the door but stopped. What was he running from, he said he wasn’t scared of Alucard and he meant it. His family never would have trusted Alucard or approved of them traveling together like this but here he was. He fought side by side with the half vampire, and though he never said it out loud he trusted him. 

Alucard turned his back on him and waited for him to leave, only for the sound of clothes and weapons hitting the ground. Trevor was getting naked! “Please have me master!” His tone was serious this time, seeing Trevor naked and wanting had the half vampire stirring in his loins. 

“Prepare yourself human!” he pounced on the Belmont, and the moans and creaking bed that followed, overwhelmed the tavern even the rowdy bar below. No one dared disturb the two, though the floating magical sword might have been a deterrent. 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Trevor descended into pleasure. He trusted him, this vampire, this monster, this...man! When it all boiled away that’s what Alucard was, a man with needs and wants. He was highly intelligent, strong, and held a beauty most could not describe. If Trevor was a poet he might have been able to string several words together to properly describe this man. 

He was a bit jealous, the man was practically flawless, the only blemish was the scar Dracula left on him. Trevor was more burly but while Alucard was more lithe he was just as strong(Way stronger) as him(than him). Alucard can lift him and move him around as if he weighed nothing. 

This strength was matched with amazing control. As Alucard could touch, grope, pinch, squeeze, and even spank him without breaking him. 

Alucard ‘the smug bastard’ took great lengths to prep Trevor. The foreplay went on and on, Alucard enjoying the noises he could get Belmont to make. The faces he made when Alucard found a surprising pleasure spot, or slowly worked some spots into becoming a better erogenous zones. “Bastard just fuck me already!” 

“Are you giving me orders Belmont?” The man gulped. Not finding a way to respond to that. “Just relax...” Alucard’s eyes glowed and Trevor fell into a trance. “Good boy!” 

-x-

When Trevor came to he was already on Alucard’s dick. The vampire was laying out on the bed, looking sinfully sexy with his hands behind his head. “Welcome back Belmont.” 

“Alucard...what…?” He felt stretched and full, his stomach bulging slightly from the half vampire’s dick. He was trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding heavily. His nipples were nice and perky, his cock was aching and glistening with pre-cum. “Nnnn!” Alucard rocked his hips, causing his dick to dig inside him. ‘So big!’ 

“Don’t stop now.” Trevor shivered. 

‘How did something so big get inside me?’ his head was spinning. His belly was bulging, his ass stretched wide around his girth. His first time...and Alucard made him feel only pleasure. He could feel his ass throbbing around around his vampire dick. 

He felt so full, the heat of his dick seeping into his insides and making his body tingle. A shaky hand reaches down and feels the bulge in his belly. ‘Ohh fuck!’ His anal virginity claimed by a vampire, a really hung vampire. “Alucard...” 

“Come now Servant, please your master!” Trevor’s eyes dilated, his mouth curving into a lustful smile. 

“Yes master!” he placed his hands on Alucard’s chest and began to ride the man, his fat dick bouncing and bobbing slapping between their hard bodies. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Yes master!” 

“Do you like having a big hard dick inside you?” 

“Yes master, I love having your big fat vampire cock inside me!” His insides squeezed Alucard’s penis, tightening and relaxing to increase their friction. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Sooo good~” Trevor’s penis twitched and dripped all over their abs. “I’m stretched wide and you reach so deep inside me!” he drooled a little. 

Alucard chuckled. “Have you ever taken cock before?” 

“No sir!” he moaned. 

“And your first cock is a vampire’s dick, how unfortunate.” 

“No sir, I love it. Because its yours!” 

“Oh Belmont, have you been carrying a torch for me?” 

“Yes master!” 

“Do you want to please me?” 

“So much master!” 

“Good boy!” 

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Trevor arched his back, his cock surged and he began shooting his seed all over Alucard’s chest and stomach. “How did I...” 

“Did you like that, my good boy!” A surge of raw pleasure hit Trevor like lightning as his balls tightened and he came again. His ass tightening around his dick. A hypnotic trigger woven into Belmont’s mind. A word of praise, that would send him over the edge every time spoken. 

Despite the back to back orgasms, Trevor’s body continued to move, riding Alucard and causing his dick to pummel his sweet spot. “I feel so good master, I can’t stop!” 

“Don’t stop, not until you take my seed.” 

“Yes!” His ass continued to squeezed Alucard’s dick trying to get the vampire to cum. His body was strong and durable, under the command of a vampire pushed his limits driving him to heed his master’s orders. He was the servant, and h would please his master. 

Alucard had amazing control, if he had been just a human he probably would have cum two or three times by now. No, instead he could bide his time, and enjoy the show of Trevor Belmont riding his cock like it was the only thing in this world he wanted. The body that was honed for years to kill monsters now working to wring his dick for his cum. It was amusing, made all the better knowing Trevor wanted this, craving his dominance and control. ‘My dear Trevor, I have so much to show you.’ 

He could have done this for hours and hours; watching his muscles flex, his body glistening, watching his face contort in pleasure, seeing his cock rise back to full mast and dance back and forth. Alucard listening to the sounds of love, from Trevor’s heated pants and moans, to the sound of their bodies connecting over and over again, accompanied by the sound of Trevor’s racing heart beat, beating out a samba as his body surged with lust. 

It almost made him want to bite Trevor, but not today, that was probably a line not ready to be crossed. While his control was strong, his servant wouldn’t last all night. He had other plans for him. 

Alucard’s control slipped and surrendered to the perfectly tight heat that Trevor offered. His cum shooting into Trevor’s body, and Alucard made sure to aim his dick right at the man’s sweet spot. Belmont’s bundle of nerves again and again with powerful shots of semen. “Master!” Trevor cried out as he came again.

His ass squeezing Alucard’s manhood, milking him a few extra spurts from the half vampire. Alucard snapped his fingers and brought Trevor out of his trance. “Alucard?” he shivered. 

The monster hunter’s back hit the sheets, with Alucard looming over him once more. “The night is young Belmont!” 

“Oh god!” Trevor cried out as Alucard began to move, pounding him into the mattress. “Alucard!” 

-x-

Alucard took Trevor as a man, ravishing him in every way possible. He didn’t care about the disturbance he cause others, all he was focused on was Trevor. His intense gaze making Trevor feel hot, and grow hotter by the minute. 

Trevor may have thought Alucard was beautiful, what he didn’t know was the feeling was mutual. Every scar on Trevor’s body Alucard found lovely. Each one, the vampire felt, told a story. A sign that Trevor was strong, that he was a survivor. 

The more time he spends with the man the more he enjoyed it. He wanted to protect him, even if Belmont wouldn’t be pleased to hear it. They fought together, facing his father, and other creatures of the night. ‘To think you’d desire someone like me, the enemy of your family.’ 

‘Is it okay for me to have you?’ he laced his fingers with Trevor. ‘You wanted submission, you wanted me, I can’t help but be happy!’ 

“Alucard...” Trevor was in a daze, time was blurring, and he had lost count how many times he’d cum. 

‘I will send him into the bliss!’ he came again pumping Trevor full of his semen. 

Trevor passed out, a goofy expression on his face. ‘This side of him is cute too.’ He kissed his forehead. 

-x-

Trevor was groaning. “Are you still sore, I believe my technique should have handled any pain?” 

Belmont pulled out his coin bag and shook it. Empty…

“Did you have to break the bed!?” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night, or this morning.” Trevor blushed. 

Fucking with a vampire was gonna be a very new experience in more ways than one. “Do you break beds every time you fuck, or was this just a special occasion?” To say nothing of the cracked walls, and damaged floor, and they had made quite the mess in the room. 

“I’d say a special occasion, I’ve never gone all the way with my partners in the past.” Trevor paused. 

“You’re joking?” Alucard raised a brow at him. “You’re not joking...wow, but you did all that stuff and you were a...” 

“A virgin yes, I’ve done some...what did mother call it...heavy petting, but I didn’t want to go all the way with someone for no reason. Besides my mother warned me I had to be careful.” To say nothing of the fact his father unleashed hell on Earth and nearly killed him, didn’t give him many chances to get busy. Vampire’s also had a natural instinct for seduction, and some were even walking talking Kama Sutras. 

Trevor felt oddly touched that he was Alucard’s first time. He blushed and shivered. “I uhh...I thought you were gonna show me the depths of Submission.” he said, trying to change the subject. 

Alucard chuckled. “Patience Belmont, I have so much to show you, and plenty of time to show you.” He kissed Trevor’s cheek, making the male shiver. His mind, body, and soul couldn’t wait for their next session. 

To be continued


End file.
